1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to speed reduction devices, and particularly to a rotational speed-reduction device applied to a robot.
2. Description of Related Art
Speed-reduction devices, such as planetary gear speed-reduction devices, include a planetary gear assembly and a mounting portion. However, vibration generated during operation thereof may cause a movement of the mounting portion toward the planetary gear assembly. Thus, a rotation of the planetary gear assembly may be adversely affected.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.